


Submission looks so good on you - Give and Take

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Series: Supercat Week 4 - Two sides to one coin [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, D/s tones, F/F, Kara wearing a collar, Mild S&M, NSFW Art, Sub Kara, collar kink, fanart post, ok yeah def some Domme Cat, sketch post, srsly tho this is nsfw don't friggin click in public PLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: Kara gladly gives Cat her full submission. Cat takes what's hers.





	Submission looks so good on you - Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again guys for the sketch quality post. I wasn't going to post this tbh because the perfectionist in me is absolutely SCREAMING to only post inked/coloured/polished work but I have 0 time right now for anything beyond sketches. If that's OK with you guys I'd appreciate you letting me know because I worry a LOT about you being disappointed in the lack of polish. 
> 
> ANYWAY. Day3/4 Give and Take, a combination of the two.

Sketch submission for this day. Day3/4 Give and Take, a combination of the two. 

IT'S NSFW. SO PLEASE DON'T SCROLL DOWN IF YOU'RE ANYWHERE NEAR PEOPLE.

\----


End file.
